


Strawberry kiss

by Homolegs



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Pocky Game, The Pocky Game, curious kaworu nagisa, flustered ikari shinji, i want kaworu and shinji to be happy and it shows, lets just pretend everything is okay and shinji and kaworu are happy, pocky, pure fluff, what of it, yes i am cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homolegs/pseuds/Homolegs
Summary: lilin culture ⭐️Kaworu knew very little of ‘lilin’ culture; he was aware of the very basics such as etiquette , but some things were beyond him;Pocky just happened to be one of those things!(A/N yes i am this cliché 😌)
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Katsuragi Misato & Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Strawberry kiss

“Shinji kun,,,”  
Kaworu lay draped along the sofa , his head propped against the arm rest;  
As shinji had his back turned to him , in the kitchen, presumably cooking dinner as Misato was coming back late (as per usual)  
“Shinji kuuuuuun~”  
Shinji harrumphed and spun on his heels to look at Kaworu,  
“Yes?”  
“Shinji I want to try something out;”  
“Kaworu-kun can it not wait just a little bit?”  
Kaworu practically deflated at that and smooshed his face into the arm rest like a child,  
You could practically imagine how big of a pout he was sporting as his body slumped;  
Shinji sighed exasperated and plodded over to Kaworu; leaving the kitchen unattended  
“fine, what is it...?”  
Kaworu gasped and sat up immediately , peeking up like a little puppy  
“Okay okay so I found out about this tradition that people partake in; it’s called the pocky game!”  
Shinji’s face went a deep crimson and he began spluttering like a broken train engine, but Kaworu seemed un phased as he continued explaining avidly,  
“And then if someone doesn’t break off and the winner isnt announced its a tie!”  
Kaworu whipped his head around , grinning from ear to ear;  
“So do you wanna play , Shinji-kun?”  
Shinji instead of replying waved his hands in the air for what felt like an eternity while his mouth was open in a silent scream- his face as red as a apple grown in the spring  
Kaworu merely watched while smiling serenely , seemingly unaware of the bisexual panic he had just started in the depths of shinji’s mind  
“Shinji-kuuuun~” Shinji was broken out of his trance and snapped back to reality, “Can we partake in this, I heard it’s an important part of lilin culture and has its own holiday!”  
“B-But Kaworu we don’t even own any p-“  
He was cut off by Kaworu placing a singular finger against his lips which made his heart flutter,  
‘His finger looks so bony and spindly but when it’s actually touching you it’s so ... soft- imagine them caressing your face with all the care in the world, his fingers tracing over each blemish on your skin as if they were so very precious...’  
Shinji was on the verge of punching himself in the face at this point;  
“Ah ah ah Shinji-kun, of course i prepared! I bought these at the lilin store you frequent at!”  
He whipped out pocky, with bright pink packaging, plastered with hearts and labelled , ‘strawberry kiss’  
oh,,,  
valentine’s day packaging;  
If possible Shinji was on the verge of death,  
him!  
Sharing pocky , VALENTINES POCKY , with his crush  
he was about to collapse  
surely this wasn’t some fever dream,  
or some unfair prank...  
but when he looked up he saw Kaworu mere inches away from his face , head tilted like that of a confused puppy,  
“We have the pocky, so can we play now?”  
“I-I guess so ; Kaworu-kun”  
Kaworu scrambled from his position on the couch pocky in hand;  
He rushed to rip open the box , his eyes full of glee as was the case whenever he learnt of his dear ‘lilin’ shinji’s culture;  
“Ooh ooh this one is absolutely coated in what one would call delicious sugars!”  
Kaworu pulled it out as if it was delicate, precious before placing it between his lips,  
“Shinji-kuuuun~ take the other end!”  
Bisexual panic time 🌸  
inside shinji’s head:  
oh dear lord his lips!!  
they look so soft and inviting, it’s as if he’s truly an angel  
but not those he had to battle, the ones that left him awake at night full of fear and resentment  
Kaworu resembled the ones depicted in the old biblical paintings or stained glass windows found in church;  
It was a surprise Kaworu’s head wasn’t adorned by a halo...  
He’s perfect, his countenance , his personality, his everything  
It would be an understatement to call his lips pretty,  
They were gorgeous  
They were plump and resembled two rose petals,  
And the fact Shinji could get so close to them just left him a blushing, stuttering mess,  
oh shit kaworu’s looking at him expectingly....  
in the real world :  
Shinji hesitantly nibbled on the end of the pocky stick,,  
While Kaworu grinned against the sweet,  
Shinji was having trouble even looking at the other male, let alone at his lips  
All he could hear was the sounds of their soft crunches,,  
Kaworu reached out for Shinji’s chin and moved his head to face him,  
his nimble fingers supporting his chin as he continued chewing on his end,,  
Shinji blushed profusely as Kaworu giggled,  
‘So pretty’ Kaworu thought, looking at Shinji with fond , softened eyes;  
shit!shit!shit!shit!shit!shit- Shinji watched as Kaworu’s lips got closer,  
He was so close now,,  
He could practically smell the sugar on Kaworu’s breath,  
He noticed how his eyes were a deep rouge that sparkled like a polished ruby even in the dim lights of Misato-san’s apartment ,how even his lashes were the same pristine white as the rest of him, how he somehow had little blemishes, tiny but still there  
like how he had little crinkles in the corner of his eyes,  
or how he had one singular freckle on his cheek  
God he was gorgeous  
So untainted  
So...  
So ethereal  
So angelic,,,  
So close!  
Shinji was about to gasp but before he could his lips were caught by Kaworu’s,  
T-this was so different from when he kissed Asuka;  
She was forceful and aggressive , leaving him no room to breathe let alone enjoy it,  
But with Kaworu,,,  
Oh he could do this for hours,  
Kaworu’s hands had moved from his chin to cup his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles into tan skin;  
His lips were coated in sugar and Shinji was sure he could get a cavity from them;  
Shinji giggled against Kaworu’s lips when he rubbed a sensitive spot on his face;  
“K-kaworu-kun that tickles!”  
Kaworu left one last chaste kiss against Shinji’s lips before moving back, still holding his cheeks,  
“You’re what one would call adorable Shinji...”  
Shinji yet again started spluttering like a broken train engine;  
“Whenever you are flustered your face goes this deep crimson, it’s truly endearing! Whenever you smile, it’s usually fleeting yet it’s blinding,”  
He smiled, a serene thing  
“I truly was born to meet you,”  
“K-kaworu-kun,,,”  
Shinji leaned in ,smiling demurely  
“SHINJI WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?”  
Shinji jolted forwards landing on top of Kaworu’s chest,  
“SHINI!? SHINJI THE STOVE IS ON FIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOI-“  
Misato stormed into the room before completely pausing,,,  
“O-oh... um I’ll order take out” She averted her eyes, “Let me just fix up the stove quickly and then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
Shinji kept his face in Kaworu’s chest and squeaked out a thankyou;  
Dear god he was never going to live this down,  
“I-i’m so-“  
Kaworu cut him off with a brief kiss,  
“It’s alright ,Shinji-kun,,”  
Shinji shoved his head back into Kaworu’s chest out of embarrassment,  
“Mmmmmm Kaworu what if she saw...”  
Kaworu chuckled softly and held Shinji close to his chest,  
“I wouldn’t have cared in the slightest,”

**Author's Note:**

> i was very sad and thought writing about these two would make me happy again 🌼  
> this was cross posted on my writing account on tumblr , @homolegs-simping-aid  
> all feedback is accepted 💞


End file.
